mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti
La Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti (en castellano: Tu Leyenda Vas A Escribir; en inglés: Legend You Were Meant To Be) es la quinta de las seis canciones escuchadas en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree. Una parte de la canción fue escuchada en el primer avance de la película. Sirve como la quinta pista en el álbum de banda sonora My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, bajo el título Legend You Are Meant To Be y La Leyenda Que Estás Destinada a Ser para la edición castellana. En la película, las Rainbooms interpretan esta canción para la recaudación de fondos con un Baile de Cristal del campamento Everfree. Producción La canción fue adaptada en el capítulo 21 de la novelización de La Leyenda de Everfree, publicada veinticinco días antes del estreno de la película en Estados Unidos, pero cuenta con diferente letra. La versión instrumental de esta canción es utilizada como música de fondo en la primera mitad del vídeo recapitulativo de la primera a sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, "Días pony de antaño". Letra en español latino :Sparkle ::Creía que solo eran historias ::No creí, que fueran verdad ::Pues cuenta no me di ::Que la historia puedo cambiar :Shimmer ::Ahora sé que escribo mi canción ::Y con el gran final que decido yo ::Tragedia no será ::Sino una fantasía genial :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héroe (héroe), sí ::Oh-oh-oh ::Siempre para ti estaré ::Tienes que seguir ::La leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Sé siempre aquí Everfree ::Oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah ::Sé la leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah ::Sé la leyenda que hay dentro de ti :Fluttershy ::Alguna vez el miedo me atrapó ::Lo dejé y él me encadenó :Dash ::Miren qué alto vuelo ya ::No es aburrido estar acá :Applejack ::Cuando amigos a mi lado hay ::No hay prejuicios, nada que aguantar :Rarity ::Y juntas brillaremos más ::De noche hay que disfrutar :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héroe (héroe), sí ::Oh-oh-oh ::Siempre para ti estaré ::Tienes que seguir ::La leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Sé siempre aquí Everfree ::Oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah ::Sé la leyenda que hay dentro de ti ::Oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah, ah-oh, uu-wah ::¡Sé la leyenda que hay dentro de ti! Letra en español castellano :Sparkle ::Creía que la historia era ::La escrita mucho tiempo atrás ::¿Cómo iba a pensar ::Que yo la iba a cambiar? :Shimmer ::Ahora sé que escribo mi canción ::Y el final quiero escribirlo yo ::La tragedia será ::Una aventura épica :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héro-(héro)-e ::Oh-oh-oh ::A tu lado yo estaré ::Vuela junto a mí ::Tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Podrás vivir libre al fin ::Oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'' ::Y tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'' ::Y tu leyenda vas a escribir :Fluttershy ::Hubo un tiempo en el que el temor ::Oscurecía todo mi valor :Dash ::Miradme, yo voy a volar ::El cielo al fin podré explorar :Applejack ::Si mis amigos a mi lado van ::Lo que intente, lo voy a lograr :Rarity ::Unidos vamos a brillar ::La noche se va a iluminar :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::Puedes ser un héro-(héro)-e ::Oh-oh-oh ::A tu lado yo estaré ::Vuela junto a mí ::Tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Podrás vivir libre al fin ::Oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'' ::Y tu leyenda vas a escribir ::Oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'', ah-oh, uu-''whoa'' ::¡Y tu leyenda vas a escribir! Letra en inglés Versión del libro :Sonic Rainbooms ::I used to think that stories were just that. ::Set in stone, concrete as a fact. ::It didn't come to that I could change history. ::Now I know I write my own, ::Fight my way to the ending that I want. ::I'll turn a tragedy to an epic fantasy! ::Hey, hey, hey. ::You can be a hero, too. ::Take my hand; I'm here for you! ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree! ::There was a time when fear held me down. ::I let it chain me to the ground. ::But now I'm soaring. Life is never boring! ::I'm as awesome as I wanna be. ::But I'm more than I believed. ::Faster than lightning and more exciting, ::We'll be a sight you can't miss, ::Just trust in us 'cause we got this! ::We're always sure to win. ::If we harness the power that's within. ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree! Otras versiones Navegación en:Legend You Were Meant To Be